


For Him

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	For Him

###  ****For Him** **

小孩子们喜欢搂着毛绒玩偶一类的东西睡觉。据说，这是因为怪兽会在夜深人静之时伴随黑暗出现，而毛绒玩偶就是挥舞利剑的骑士，赶走张着血盆大口的恐怖怪兽，誓死保卫它的主人。

“……吴世勋，我二十五岁了。”将被子掀开一丝缝，张艺兴颇为无奈地看着眼前一本正经讲故事的弟弟。

也就十分钟之前吧，吴世勋大摇大摆地走进张艺兴的卧室，一点儿不拿自己当外人，脱了睡衣只剩内裤就往床上躺，任凭他哥如何赶他都不愿松开抱住腰肢的双手。两人僵持不下，吴世勋转了转眼珠，讲起毛绒玩偶的故事，末了，一本正经地告诉他哥“妈妈说过年龄再大也是孩子”。

张艺兴悄悄翻了个白眼。你又不是我妈。

结束演唱会回到韩国以后，张艺兴总觉得吴世勋比以前更粘人，像抹了502，他走哪儿这头狼崽子就跟到哪儿。不仅如此，那道视线也像抹了 502 ，只要闲下来或者没人注意，视线就飘啊飘的，飘去他身上。

对此，张艺兴很是头痛。

弟弟的心思他是明白一些的，但一直以来都当作撒娇、当作小动物的讨好。作为独生子，凭空冒出一个弟弟同他说笑玩闹、与他互相依靠互相扶持，张艺兴自然高兴得很，然而他万万没想到这份单纯的兄弟情在一夜之间产生了质的飞跃。

一开始，他还能借着回国工作之名躲开吴世勋，并借此机会反省两人的关系，但无论怎么想都没办法捋顺。脑子像一团乱麻。好在音乐是最好的麻醉剂，他沉迷于音乐，竟也渐渐忘了——如果没有吴世勋一天几条的问候短信发过来，固定时间固定语气雷打不动的问候短信，他可能会忘得更彻底。

那些短信哪里是普通短信，是掩耳盗铃的铃。

张艺兴非常困惑，每次看到短信就想起吴世勋在那晚不停问他的问题——

哥，喜欢我吗？

这个问题是蝴蝶效应。哪怕只是想起当时说话的语调、看向自己的眼神，皆让张艺兴不可避免地想起那晚两人是如何翻来覆去地折腾，那根粗硬的男性器官又是如何把他搅成了一滩春水，手指都抬不起来。到此为止，记忆还是清晰的，接下来，便是一团混沌。总觉得那时候自己的灵魂似乎飞去了半空，他看不清弟弟的模样，只能看见自己眼神迷离地半张着嘴，要么“咿咿呀呀”地呻吟，要么说些不堪入耳的话来取悦吴世勋。

想着想着就勃起了。张艺兴看着胯下那根不争气的东西，捂脸哀嚎。

结束了国内工作，张艺兴一如往常那般匆忙赶到韩国，打开宿舍大门，并没有见到那张令他心慌意乱的脸，日常短信还停留在早安那一条。以为这人去忙工作，他悄悄松了口气，一头栽倒在床上，开始呼呼大睡。

一睡就是好几个钟头，当他醒来时，外面的天已然黑透了。手机里没有新短信，也没有未接电话，安安静静的，像什么都没发生过。

这不对啊，不是那人风格啊。

思来想去好半晌，张艺兴还是选择打开短信界面，“滴滴答答”地按了几下，删除，再按，再删除……一句问候始终无法成型。

这种变了质的关系处理起来太复杂，他偏又想处理到最完美。来回纠结三四番，张艺兴选择扔了手机闷头睡大觉。逐渐入睡之时，他似乎听到有谁开门进来。眼皮黏糊糊的，睁不开，声音却准确飞进耳朵。

“哥？”

 奶唧唧的语调撩拨着张艺兴，伴随而来的是温暖指尖，在他最敏感的脖颈挠了挠。

“世勋？”

“睡了？”

“嗯，睡了一会儿。” 张艺兴支着胎膊半倚在床头，揉了揉眼睛，面前笑弯的月牙眼从模糊到清晰，“才回来啊。”他也不躲开那几根作乱的手指，反而像猫一般用下巴蹭着。

事后回想起自己这个动作，张艺兴忍着腿根处的酸痛，无限后悔。

“嗯，今天没什么事，回了本家一趟。”

他哥小猫似的反应悉数落入他眼底，本就柔软的心尖彻底软成水。他抿了抿嘴角，还是没能忍住，凑上前吻了对方的嘴角。

这一吻，令张艺兴的意识立刻飞回。他瞪圆眼睛，手脚并用地向后缩去，可后面就是床头和墙壁，前面又被吴世勋堵死，简直避无可避。

“那什么，回来就赶紧睡吧，明天还要赶通告——你、你干嘛？”

那人脱了一半的衣服挂在臂弯上，一脸人畜无害地看着他，“睡觉啊。”

暖黄灯光下是干净白皙的肤色，从耳根到肩线，横平竖直的线条，加之被衣服遮去一半的身体，令人不自觉地吞咽口水——令他。

张艺兴脸红了，目光躲闪着弟弟那双含了古怪神色的眼睛。但吴世勋的身上仿佛有吸铁石，吸引着他时不时偷瞄。

那具半裸露的身体犹如希腊神祗的雕像，健康，漂亮，散发无限大的男性魅力。

张艺兴喉咙发干，心底发痒，额角突突直跳。

慌张之时，手机短信音突然响起，他如获大赦，连忙抓过手机假装对广告短信感兴趣，试图打消心底那点儿蠢蠢欲动。

“谁发来的？”

乱蓬蓬的带着薄荷香气的黑发猛地凑近。这一下太过突然，张艺兴根本反应不过来，接着，对方呼出的热气就喷在下颌线处，令他头皮都麻了，双手僵在那儿忘了收回。下一秒，有什么热热软软的东西贴上了嘴巴。

似乎有一个世纪那样长，又好像只过了一秒。来自吴世勋的吻轻柔如同蝴蝶翅膀，扑扇于他唇瓣之上。离开时，舌尖调皮地扫过饱满下唇。

脑子里“轰”的一声炸开，张绵羊彻底懵了。

相比眼前这只懵逼的绵羊，吴世勋倒是放松极了，他努力憋住笑意，面上一派波澜不惊。

他哥的反射弧他比谁都了解，要搞点儿什么小动作就得趁这时候，否则逾时不候。他很早以前就摸透了，不然那些搂搂抱抱怎么来的噢。吴世勋挺感谢自己的耿直性子，配上他哥能绕地球三圈的反射弧，简直天生一对。

于是第二个吻落下了。

这一次更加大胆，吴世勋甚至伸了舌头进去。舌头是一尾灵活的鱼，细细舔过牙齿，再缠着张艺兴的舌头互相摩挲。他稍稍偏了几个角度，慢慢品咂他哥嘴里的味道。两只手也没闲着。一只手抚摸张艺兴腰侧，一只手触碰对方脸颊以指腹轻柔抚摸。来自肌肤的柔软触感是牛奶团子，又滑又软，害他蠢蠢欲动。而鼻间，鼻间尽是那股百闻不厌的体香。

抱着这样美好的身体，吻着这样香甜的嘴唇，怀里是最珍视的人，吴世勋顿时觉得全身疲惫通通消散——他哥给他的欲拒还迎以及模棱两可的反应也全部无所谓了。

心底的浪漫主义正在作祟，他萌生出某个冒险想法，并为此跃跃欲试。

为什么说男人是欲望的动物呢？张艺兴最后一点理智也被生理欲望赶跑，脑子陷入了混沌。

说实话，上次在酒店虽然累，但那种从骨子里生出的愉悦他始终忘不了，后来做了好几次春梦，梦里的对象都是他的弟弟吴世勋。如今梦里的对象切切实实出现于眼前，切实地亲吻他拥抱他，虽给了他慌乱，却也让他有了莫名其妙的期待。

张艺兴犹豫了几秒，松开紧握的手指，试探性地向前伸去，当触碰到对方腰侧，十根手指伸展开来，臂弯也伸展，搂住了吴世勋。

哥哥的主动回应推动了旖旎欲望，小狼崽子高兴极了，膝盖蹭着床单靠近他哥，把张艺兴彻底控制在自己与床头的夹缝间。不安分的手掀开衣摆抚上后背，弹钢琴一般触碰那根笔直的脊椎骨。

脊椎骨这东西说好也好，说不好也不好。好是因为人体全靠它来支撑；不好，便是因为它神经密布，得到一点儿温柔抚摸都会像触电——手脚俱软，全身发麻。

张艺兴哼卿一声，看向吴世勋的眼神都软了。

气氛朝着吴世勋计划的方向发展。他松开他哥，晶亮的唾液线牵连两人分开的嘴唇，线断了，留在张艺兴嘴角一截，吴世勋伸手揩去。当然，狼崽子醉翁之意不在酒，看起来是揩去唾液，实际上，他打定主意今晚吃了他哥。不安分的手指从嘴角慢慢滑至唇瓣，饱满唇瓣略微红肿，沾着唾液，有点像樱桃。吴世勋的指尖于其上摩挲，他想，这个人太好看了，怎么就那么好看呢？怎么就看不够呢？干脆再吻一次好了。

白羊座的狼崽子想到就要去做。即将成为夜宵的绵羊却不干了，双手抵着吴世勋的胸口想逃开这个吻。

“哥不喜欢跟我接吻吗？ "

瞧这话问的，滴水不漏。如果他说喜欢，那人就会得寸进尺，如果说不喜欢一一怎么忍心说不喜欢。八年前开始，他就看着他的弟弟一点一点长到现在的模样。曾经瘦弱的骨架打开了，纤细的四肢练出肌肉，一举一动有十足十的男人风范，唯独那点小心思没变，牛皮糖似的黏着自己。而过了这么多年，张艺兴竟也分不清自己对于吴世勋到底抱有何种情感，兄弟不像兄弟，爱人不像爱人。

张艺兴叹了口气，他想问问憋在心里许久的问题：问吴世勋到底怀揣何种心思来做这种事。如果是爱，有没有想过后果；如果是别的，抱歉，自己不是随便玩玩的人，尤其对方还是男性。

“世勋，你……”他小心翼翼地遣词造句，生怕哪个词用不对，“你……很喜欢做这种事吗？”

“我只喜欢跟艺兴做。”吴世勋不假思索地回答道。

不是Lay哥，不是咦兴，而是标准汉语发音的“艺兴”。

心口好像挨了一记闷拳。张艺兴的脑子转不过弯。他迟疑地看向对面饱含星光的眼睛，那双眼睛明亮又好看，满眼都是自己的倒影。于是心中的慌乱开始消散，莫名其妙的期待感占据主导地位。他顺从了自己的心，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

如同沙漠中寻见绿洲的旅人，甘甜的唾液湿润了他灼烧的嗓子，柔软嘴唇安抚着浑身躁动，一波接一波的灼热呼吸喷在他脖颈。那是全身上下最敏感的地方，应该要反抗的，张艺兴却软了手脚，安之如怡地享受狼崽子带来的爱抚。

弟弟的手指从他的耳廓滑下，先是绕着胸口打了个圈，而后用指尖揉捏胸前两点。从未受到这般对待，张艺兴闷哼出声。这会儿他反应倒挺快，手忙脚乱地捂住嘴，慌张地看向卧室门，生怕此刻门外有谁经过，听见这声不对劲。吴世勋却不像他哥那样紧张，而是上下打量张艺兴羞红的皮肤，“噗嗤”一声笑出来。

“你还笑……”

“我不笑难道还哭？”

 ……这狼崽子越来越难对付了。

吴世勋半弯着腰含住张艺兴左边乳尖，灵活的舌头绕看乳尖打转，时而啃咬，时而嘬吸，再放开时乳尖已然变得水润红肿。他抬起眼睛像看什么新鲜事物一般看他哥羞得手足无措。

“要我关灯吗？ "

“要……”

“不关。”

 完了完了，这头狼崽子真的是翅膀硬了。

张艺兴懒得继续争辩，伸手打算自己去关台灯，却被吴世勋拦住。那人笑得像偷了鸡的黄鼠狼，下床从衣柜里翻出一条领带，趁他哥还没反应过来，手脚麻利地用领带蒙住他哥的下垂眼。

“世勋？ "

“只要看不见就行了吧。”

……不是这种看不见啊混蛋！

或许是因为少了一种感官，张艺兴其余的感官反应被无限放大。他像被沉入深海，游走于全身的手指便是温柔海水，裹着他触碰他。他应该感到害怕的，却无比安心，大概是因为“就是这个人”，是这个人的话，便可以放心把自己交给他，无论病痛还是苦难，只要有他，全部都无所谓了。

活到二十五岁才体会到这种安心感，张艺兴觉得自己也是够迟钝。但好在还不晚，才二十五岁而已。

白皙肌肤在灯下泛着莹白的光，吴世勋不自觉地吞咽口水，下体勃发的欲望一跳一跳的。他想，他再也不要等下去了，就现在，再一次彻底占有这具身体。

吴世勋看了看张艺兴，埋首含住对方同样半勃起的阴茎。能感觉到这人的僵硬，他没理会，继续上下吞吐，用舌尖舔弄顶端、冠状沟，直至阴茎完全勃起才放开。沾了口水的东西变得挺翘，看上去淫乱无比。他哥天生就白，阴茎即使充血也是娇艳的嫩红色，吴世勋越看越喜欢，复而继续舔弄。

头回被人这般对待，张艺兴的脑子是懵的，身体却异常诚实，几番下来开始主动挺腰，手指也插入那人柔软的发间，手上稍稍使力把吴世勋往自己胯下摁，没曾想，狼崽子竟故意吸他的东西，再也掩饰不住的呻吟立刻跳出嘴巴。

“唔……”

张艺兴靠着床头喘粗气，因为快感，喉结也在急促滚动。他那根堵着吴世勋嘴巴的东西愈加硬胀，囊袋也开始有节奏地紧缩。吴世勋知道他哥这是要射了，却突然松了口。

“世勋？”

“别急，我们慢慢来。”

可不得慢慢来，经历上回一役，吴世勋非常明白把他哥操射的滋味儿有多爽，尤其是和自己一起射，那种灵肉结合的灭顶快感简直令人欲罢不能。

“艺兴，张嘴。”

被遮蔽双眼的人听话地张开嘴，几根细长的手指伸了进去，搅乱春水一般搅弄湿热口腔，“把它们舔湿。”

 吴世勋的话是魔咒，张艺兴乖乖中了咒语。用舌头用嘴唇伺候那几根手指。如果他能看见他弟此刻用什么眼神看他，一定会后悔自己太过听话；可要是真的能看见——你情我愿，没有什么后悔不后悔的，何况还是跟这个人，上刀山下油锅他都愿意。

吴世勋一边看着张艺兴口交似的舔自己的手指，一边掏出早就迫不及待的器官慢慢撸动。物随其主，他那根东西长得嚣张，顶端上翘且又粗又长，正因为充血而微微跳动，急切地想找个柔软湿润的地方好好安抚一下，而那地方就是张艺兴的屁股。

被舔湿的手指仔细揉压穴口褶皱，这次吴世勋学聪明了，没第一次那么着急提枪上马。直到粉色褶皱有松软迹象，他才缓缓探进指节。

还是不能习惯被异物侵入，张艺兴难耐地扭动着，视觉也被剥夺，先前压下去的那点恐慌争先恐后地冒出来，抓着吴世勋手臂的手指突然收紧，指甲留下几道红印。

“艺兴，别怕。”

这四个字竟是一剂良药，张艺兴砸吧着这剂良药，过往记忆浮现于脑海。

两年前的狼崽子就跟他说过这句话。

那时候，吴世勋半夜悄悄摸过来，趴在他床边，手指点着他的鼻尖，用一点也不标准的汉语一字一句说出。虽说他当时在假寐，但直觉告诉他那人说这话时的眼神有多温柔，温柔得胜过任何人。

如果真要追本溯源，恐怕就是那时候对这个最小的弟弟有了不同于别人的感情。

探入后穴的指节慢慢揉按内里软肉，紧窄的内里渐渐打开，变得能容纳下一根、两根，接着是三根手指。没有润滑剂的扩张过程确实困难，吴世勋不得不像上次那样，一边安抚身下人的阴茎，一边吻着对方的脖颈。修长手指于内里反复探索，当触到某个柔软至极的部位，又按压了几次，听见的呻吟声终于变了调。

张艺兴身上出了一层薄汗，白皙的皮肤泛着粉，像牛奶草莓软糖，吴世勋看着，没能忍住啃咬的欲望，张嘴就在胸口留下几个红印。

“别……别咬……”

怎么可能搭理这种欲拒还迎的要求，吴世勋恨不得在这人身上写下“吴世勋专属”几个大字。他抽出手指换上更粗大的东西抵上穴口，明显感觉到身下人绷紧了神经，他俯身过去，用充满情欲的音调一遍遍地叫着“艺兴”，哄他哥放松。如他所愿，张艺兴跟上他的呼吸节奏开始放松身体。

情动难耐，张艺兴微微扬起的下巴到胸骨形成一道优美线条，呈现出非常绝妙的角度。狼崽子露出尖牙便咬上了喉结，同时挺腰将抵在穴口的肉棒顶了进去。

“唔！好痛！”

尽管扩张做得完美，可张艺兴终究忍不下粗硬器官侵入后穴带来的撕裂感。从尾椎开始，一路疼到手指尖，抓着吴世勋手臂的指甲已经嵌入肉里，张艺兴挣扎着，试图阻止进一步的入侵。

吴世勋满头大汗，汗水顺着鼻尖跌落于眼前的白净皮肤，他不得不再次弯下腰用嘴唇一遍遍安抚他哥。性器官被柔软烫热的内里紧紧夹住，他无法顺利进入到更深处，干脆掰开白净腿根，将它们打开到极致，手指也拉扯着穴口，吴世勋闭了闭眼，吻上眼前被咬红的嘴唇，吮吸舌头的同时挺身而入。

“疼！ ”

 确实疼，从穴口延伸开来的撕裂感席卷全身，先前已放松的身体重新绷紧，连同内里一起，紧紧绞着那根肆无忌惮的硬热之物。本能命令张艺兴推开吴世勋，结束这场性爱，但脑子里有个声音告诉他身上的人是吴世勋，是给他身体欢愉的吴世勋，一遍遍问他喜不喜欢自己的吴世勋。

那么，喜欢吗？

过往犹如走马灯，眼前一幕幕皆是他们二人或哭或笑，或争吵或拥抱。这么多年下来，喜欢与否的情绪已然无法概括他对吴世勋所怀有的心情。

那是比喜欢更深刻、比爱更沉重的心情。

张艺兴叹了口气，抵在两人之间的手终是放了下去，他抱住吴世勋，抱紧对方宽厚的脊背，最后一点距离终于消失。

哥哥的主动拥抱是一剂春药，吴世勋再也忍不了了，随手抓来枕头垫在张艺兴腰下，开始小幅度摆腰。硬热的东西揉开内里一圈圈软肉，肆无忌惮地进行活塞运动。两人急促的喘息溢满不大的房间，吴世勋低头打量身下人，那一身白皙皮肤染了红，灯光笼罩着，异常妖艳。在舞台上张牙舞爪的人此刻被他随意摆布，他愿意承认，对此，心里面是有一点遗憾，但也就那么一点。逐渐膨胀的快感扩散至全身，叫嚣着，狂奔着，脑子就剩下一个念头——射满张艺兴的屁股，干得这个穴眼儿松垮再也合不拢。

他觉得自己好像疯了，比沙漠中的旅人还要饥渴。他不受控制的、一次又一次撞击眼前两瓣挺翘圆润的屁股，晕晕乎乎地享受内里软肉吸吮裹缚他那根东西，咬着他，舔着他，分泌着体液，因为抽插的动作而发出咕啾咕啾的声音。吴世勋伸手过去抹了一把，两人连接的部位滑腻潮湿。他顿时自我感觉良好。

两手撑在张艺兴耳边，吴世勋稍稍直起身子解开遮住对方双眼的领带，面前的下垂眼眨巴着，看起来无辜又惹人疼。

“舒服吗？”

张艺兴实在羞于回答这样的问题，偏开脑袋嘟哝：“还好没那么疼。”

答案不是吴世勋想要的，他眯了眯眼睛，下身调整角度猛地向深处软肉撞去。

“唔！别、别撞那儿……”

“哪儿？是这儿吗？”

“啪啪啪”几下，吴世勋又快又狠地撞着。他哥说不出话了，全身都在哆嗦，无辜且无助地望着他。他直起身，两手掰开夹着自己腰腹的大腿，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着不断插入抽出的交合处。穴口一圈被摩擦得有些红肿，溢出的体液濡湿附近，看上去淫乱得很。

吴世勋的视觉受了刺激，他觉得下面那根东西硬得快要爆炸。他捏着张艺兴的膝盖窝将对方两条腿抬起，于是整个下体都暴露在眼前。这下看得更清楚了。穴口一圈被撑到平展，没有一丝褶皱，像小嘴似的吞食自己的大家伙。贪婪的嘴，恨不能连囊袋一并吃进去。吴世勋抽出肉棒，来不及闭合的小穴一张一翕，能隐约看见内里软肉，嫩红色，像海棠花。

察觉到搅弄后穴的东西退了出去，张艺兴疑惑地看着吴世勋，软趴趴地喊他弟的名字，配上溢满眼眶的生理性泪水，看起来特别诱人。

什么叫清纯又性感，他哥正在实力给他表演。

“艺兴，你知道你现在什么样吗？ "

“什么？”

他哥明显被干晕了，眼睛里半天没有焦点，只会迷茫地看着他。

狼崽子满意得不得了，掰着张艺兴的肩膀把他哥翻了个身背对自己，继而压上去，对着他哥耳朵一字一句说：“淫乱。”

话音都没落，硬热的东西就重新捅了进去。这一下捅得很深，上翘的顶端恰好按上敏感点，张艺兴腰都软了，抓紧床单想叫又不敢叫，嘴巴里咿咿呜呜的，好像掉进陷阱的困兽。

吴世勋一边品咂这股子令人头皮发麻的呻吟，一边大幅度地操干后穴。那地方是那般柔软湿热，有自我思想似的，退出来会重新闭合，干进去又听话地打开，如同一张嘴去吮吸那些揽乱心绪的欲望。

下一次试试口交吧。

他迷恋他哥那张嘴很久了，只见过唱歌说话的样子，却不知道口交会是怎样一番光景——一定比现在还美味。

“嗯……世……世勋……”

“我在……”

“世……勋……唔……”

“哥想要什么呢？”

故意的，这头狼崽子一定是故意的，明知道他现在连完整句子都说不出，还偏要问个究竟。

张艺兴想给那人一肘子，奈何他现在连手指都抬不起来，浑身软得像烂泥，任由狼崽子把他干得咿咿呀呀呻吟。

“啊……顶……顶到了……”

硬胀顶端戳弄着深处的柔软，张艺兴脚趾都蜷起来了，脑袋陷进枕头，像条濒死的鱼一般大口呼吸。

“顶到哪儿了？”吴世勋故意问道。

 这叫他怎么说得出口？说你顶到我了？羞耻心还是要的，这话绝对说不出来。

“是这儿吗？”顶端堪堪擦过敏感处，故意戳了戳旁边的位置，“还是这儿？”又换了角度戳弄别的地方，就是略过最饥渴的凸起部位。

“不是……”张艺兴憋不住了，回过头可怜巴巴地看着狼崽子，犹豫几番，支支吾吾地说道：“再深一点……再往里一点……”

全身都僵住，吴世勋忘了抽插的动作，愣在那儿看他哥面如桃花、眼神迷离地求他进去得更深。

妈的，玩不下去了。

吴世勋抬手便掐住张艺兴的后颈，埋在屁股里的器官对准凸起位置狠狠地撞了上去。一声猝不及防的尖叫响起，身下人猛地夹紧后穴，吴世勋差点儿被夹射。“啪啪”几巴掌扇在屁股上，吴世勋恶狠狠地说“别夹我”，自己却一点不松劲儿地不停顶弄那处，把那地方顶得松软，顶得直冒水。

经过这一通折腾，张艺兴彻底没了力气，叫都叫不出来，任凭他弟在他身后大开大合地操他的屁股。内里软肉仿佛活过来，不仅主动裹缚肉棒，甚至有节奏地收紧，阴茎的铃口也一股一股地往外冒水。

吴世勋知道他哥快射了，他掐住阴茎根部，另一只手极富色情感地抚摸被撑平的穴口。相连的下体湿滑黏腻，在灯下反射淫靡的光。吴世勋起了坏心眼，趁着他哥张嘴呼吸之时又一次伸手进去玩弄肉乎乎的舌头。

“想射吗？”吴世勋哑着嗓子问。

 张艺兴悄悄翻了个白眼。废话，本来就快射了，可这头狼崽子坏心眼地掐着不让他射出来，精液憋在囊袋里找不到出口，手指尖都麻了。

“想射就求我……”

“……”

完事一定要打死这狼崽子。

张艺兴红着眼睛委屈又愤恨地瞪视吴世勋，想骂他弟混蛋臭流氓，但身后承受着剧烈的撞击，嘴里又含着手指，溢出口的只有断了线的呻吟。他报复地夹了夹后穴，狼崽子的眼神突然暗了下去。张艺兴在心里窃喜，他倒要看看是谁求谁。倏地，原本就猛烈的操弄变本加厉，骨头都要被撞散了。吴世勋再也顾不上情调之类的玩意儿，掐紧两瓣臀肉，打桩似的干着他哥的屁股。

“吴世勋你……唔……慢点……”

“慢不了了。”他气喘吁吁，发了疯发了狂，凶狠地侵略这具身体。

最后一次的深入深到恨不能连囊袋都塞进去，濒临爆发的顶端顶上敏感位置，炙热精液便悉数涌出，将本就湿热的内里变得更加湿润滚烫。

张艺兴也没好到哪儿去，事实上，吴世勋一松开他的阴茎他就射了。憋了许久的精液一股一股流出来，失禁一样，濡湿了身下床单。眼角余光瞥见自己的射精过程，张艺兴羞得全身泛了红，后穴根本不听脑子使唤，贪婪地吸食射进体内的精液。

情事过后的二人连说话力气都没有，也不想说，他们心有灵犀，默默享受此刻静谧，属于他们的静谧。

张艺兴窝在吴世勋怀里昏昏欲睡，任凭那人有一下没一下占自己便宜，汗湿的头发被拨去耳后，如同蝴蝶振翅的吻落在额头。他像只猫蹭着吴世勋的脖颈，眼睛都不睁，嘴里施施然吐出俩字：“洗澡。”

行，洗澡。

“不许趁机来第二次。”

……好，不来。

“给我捏腰。”

没问题，还有呢？

“真的喜欢我啊？ ”

喜欢，喜欢得不得了，喜欢到想把你圈在眼跟前哪儿都不许去。

而吴世勋没看见的是他哥悄悄弯起的嘴角，嘴角挂着有点得意的笑容。

去机场的路上，张艺兴跟以前一样靠着吴世勋的肩膀补眠，狼崽子也像平常一样耍手机，但谁都能看见有什么粉红色的东西包裹着他们，还是自带屏蔽效果那种，谁都无法介入。

汽车经过减速带，张艺兴被颠醒，揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地跟吴世勋说自己饿了，狼崽子动作麻利，掏出零食拆开包装递去他哥嘴边。张艺兴咔嗤咔嗤嚼着巧克力味的夹心饼干，被甜味刺激回来的反射弧抵达终点，慢悠悠问吴世勋新加坡有什么好吃的。

“不知道。”

狼崽子转头去问其他哥哥，半嘚瑟半认真地问“艺兴哥问我哪儿有好吃的你们快跟我说说”。

哥哥们不想跟你说话并向你甩了无数白眼。

张艺兴实在看不下去，抬手捂住吴世勋的嘴巴，威胁狼崽子不想死就闭嘴。狼崽子就势亲了亲他哥软乎乎的手掌心，无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛，又笑弯了，小声地、柔柔地说：

喜欢你，特别喜欢你。

 


End file.
